


Call me when you’re coming home

by Allison_reddie



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: College/University, Eddie Kaspbrak Loves Richie Tozier, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Richie Tozier Loves Eddie Kaspbrak, Soft Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, they’re bad at feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24167755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allison_reddie/pseuds/Allison_reddie
Summary: Eddie gets stood up on a date but Richie is there to cheer him up. (Secrets are spilled)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/OMC
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Call me when you’re coming home

**Author's Note:**

> Little Reddie one shot!  
> Please leave comments and kudos :)

Richie rolled his cigarette between his fingers absentmindedly.

Eddie had left to meet his date a little over an hour ago. (Much to Richie’s dismay) So now he’s left alone in their dorm room for the night.

And maybe Richie is jealous. But it feels unfair to be jealous when Eddie isn’t his. Not to mention Richie’s too scared to make a move. But it still hurts to see Eddie get excited about seeing someone that’s not him.

Richie sighed and stubbed out his cigarette.

He's been in love with Eddie since they were kids. He adored how Eddie would get mad at Richie’s nicknames and claim how much he hated his jokes. But they’ve always gone together perfectly.

Which made it a no brainer to dorm together in college. But that only made it harder for Richie because he’d have the honor to peak at Eddie every time he got dressed.  
  


And Richie tried distracting himself with others. He threw himself at any person that showed interest, even though over half of them were one night stands. But the longer he did it the more he realized they weren’t Eddie.

But he was pulled out of his thoughts by the sound of their door opening.

Richie turned around and saw Eddie in the doorway. He quickly shut the door and locked it and stumbled over to his bed across from Richie and face planted into it.   
  


“That seemed like a short date” Richie chuckled.  
  


Eddie made some type of grunt and pulled himself up on the bed. It was then that Richie noticed the tear tracks on his face and how red his eyes were.  
  


”Shit Eds, did the date go that bad?” Richie asked with a concerned look.

Eddie looked at him and pouted “It didn’t ‘go’ at all. I got stood up” Eddie said with a shaky voice.

And. What? How could anyone stand up Eddie? He deserved everything! How could some asshole just turn him down like that?

”What the fuck?” Richie asked heatedly “Why the hell would he do that?”

Eddie flopped onto his back “I don’t know..Maybe he realized I was weird or something. Or that I’m too ugly” Eddie mumbled.

Richie gaped at him. Was Eddie serious?

”Eddie you’re not weird or ugly” Richie said sternly as he walked over to sit next to Eddie.

Eddie sat up “Then why would he have stood me up?”

”Fuck Eds, I don’t know but you don’t deserve that shit.” Richie says with a frown.

Eddie shrugged and leaned onto Richie’s shoulder. “I’m not even that upset about it. I just wish I knew why or what I did.”

”You didn’t do anything. That asshole just doesn’t see how amazing you are” Richie says while hugging an arm around Eddie.

Eddie looked up at him “I don’t even really like the guy to be honest. I was trying to distract myself I guess” 

Richie looked back at him “distract you from what?”

Eddie blushed and looked away “I don’t know.. I guess I want to be with someone kind, and funny, and terrible taste in fashion..” 

Richie blinked at him and was silent 

Eddie looked embarrassed “Do you ever wish we could change things between us?” He asks.

”Change what?” Richie replied.

Eddie stood up “I-never mind, it’s stupid..”

Richie reached out for Eddies arm and pulled him back onto the bed “It’s not stupid” Richie says nervously.

Eddie gulps and sits back down “I just...wonder if you like me the way I like you sometimes” 

Richie starts leaning in and mumbled in a lower voice “like what?”

Eddie starts to lean in as well and puts his hand on top of Richie’s “Like this” he whispers.

Richie then closes the rest of the distance and puts his lips on Eddies. Eddie starts kissing back enthusiastically and puts his hands on his face.

They make out for a few more moments before they pull away, out of breathe.

”So...does this mean you’re mine?” Richie asks with a smirk.

”As long as you’re mine” Eddies replies and leans in to kiss him again.


End file.
